headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jezz Davison
| aliases = Howler | continuity = Vertigo | series = | image = | notability = | type = Biker | occupation = Prostitute; Stripper | race = | gender = | base of operations = Las Vegas, Nevada San Francisco, California | associations = Vamps | known relatives = Jennifer Davison Twin sister, alive. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Vamps'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Jezz "Howler" Davison is a fictional vampire and a central character in the ''Vamps'' family of comic book titles published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. She first appeared in ''Vamps'' #1 in August, 1994. Biography Jezz Davison, aka, Howler, was the ringleader of a band of motorcycle-riding female vampires. Before becoming a vampire, Howler was an underage woman who had turned to prostitution to make a living. She began living at a boarding house/bordello and also became a topless dancer. For a brief period, she worked as a dancer at a club in Las Vegas. Her manager promised to get her a gig as a Las Vegas showgirl. When she was twenty-four years old, Howler was impregnated by one of her clients. Only a short time later, she was arrested for prostitution. Shortly after her arraignment, she gave birth to her son. As Howler was incarcerated at the time of the child's birth, the baby became a ward of the state. After getting out of prison, Howler had little to live for. Unable to deal with the stress, she turned towards alcohol. The landlord of her boarding house had zero tolerance for substance abuse and kicked her out. She sat alone in the dark, praying that she would die. But it was not death that came for her. Instead, she encountered a mysterious individual named David who turned her into a vampire. Howler served as part of David's flock along with four other vivacious, female vampires. They were forced to bring their master fresh victims, never allowed to drink until after he had sated his own thirst first. Before long however, the vamps tired of this lifestyle and decided to take Dave out of the picture. They ambushed him one evening after he had fed and tore him to pieces. Howler plunged a stake into his heart and buried the remains in five separate graves. She claimed his leather jacket as her own, in essence, becoming the group's new leader. The group then used the discarded motorcycles of their human victims and began traveling west. They hitched a ride with a truck driver hauling meat and slept the daylight hours inside of the frozen beef carcasses he kept in the back of his truck. The following morning, the thirst overtook her and the other vamps and she fed off the truck driver, murdering him. They continued traveling west towards Texas where they adopted new identities. They visited a biker bar and began scoping out new prey. Before they could do anything, several county sheriffs entered the establishment inquiring about murders that took place in North Carolina. Making little headway, they left the establishment and no one suspected Howler of any wrongdoing. One of the bikers, feeling a need to "protect his own", handed Howler a well-read text titled "How to Disappear: A Manual for Going Underground". Because of this, Howler recognized the value of having friends in the biker community and warned the others against feeding off of them. That evening, the vamps fed from a Native American man in the middle of the desert and left him for dead. Following that, she rode with the Vamps to Las Vegas, Nevada. She didn't join her friends at the various casino tables, as she had begun experiencing traumatic visions involving her sister Jennifer as well as images of her own pending death. After the other vamps enjoyed themselves at the tables, Howler attended them on an airplane flight to New York. Abilities Powers * Precognition: Before becoming a vampire, Jezz Davison possessed the ability to perceive images of the future. This power was shared with her twin sister, Jennifer. Skills * Dancing: Howler made a living as an exotic dancer in the years before she became a vampire. * Driving: Howler possessed proficient driving skills, in particular, Harley-Davidson motorcycles. * Seduction: This was an ability developed during her years as an exotic dancer, and enhanced by the dominating characteristics of life as a vampire. Weaknesses * Howler suffers from all of the same vulnerabilities common to most vampires. She requires the consumption of human blood to survive. Without it, her body cannot function and will quickly deteriorate. On the converse, a surplus of blood will also cause an averse reaction. Commonly referred to as being "blood drunk", a vampire who feeds on too much blood will will descend into a state of vampiric frenzy, causing them to lash out, acting on nothing but pure, primal instinct. * Howler cannot survive in direct sunlight, and prolonged exposure to sunlight will cause her physical body to quickly disintegrate. * Articles of faith, and those who with strong belief in their faith can repel a vampire. Vampires cannot cross holy ground, or make physical contact with religious artifacts (again, the severity of this caveat is dependent upon the strength of faith of those who wield such items). A vampire's vulnerability against spiritual symbols encompasses all faiths, including those of various cultures such as Native American tribal lore. * Howler's corporeal form no longer casts a reflection. The only time she can see her reflection is when she stares into the eyes of a potential victim right before feeding. Equipment * Motorcycle: Like all of the members of the Vamps, Howler rides a motorcycle. Notes & Trivia * * "Howler (Jezz Davison)" redirects to this page. Appearances Vamps, Volume 1 * Vamps #1 * Vamps #2 * Vamps #3 * Vamps #4 * Vamps #5 * Vamps #6 Vamps: Hollywood & Vein * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #1 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #2 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #3 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #4 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #5 * Vamps: Hollywood & Vein #6 Vamps: Pumpkin Time * Vamps: Pumpkin Time #1 * Vamps: Pumpkin Time #2 * Vamps: Pumpkin Time #3 See also References